1. Field
The general inventive concept relates to display apparatuses and methods of driving the same. At least some example embodiments relate to electronic paper display apparatuses and methods of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display panels (PDPs), and organic light emitting devices (OLEDs) are examples of related art display apparatuses. These related art display apparatuses use an additional light source (e.g., in the case of LCDs) or emit light themselves (e.g., in the case of PDPs and OLEDs) to display images. As a result, driving related art display apparatuses, such as LCDs, PDPs, or OLEDs, results in relatively high power consumption.
Electronic paper (e-paper) display apparatuses have been suggested as an alternative to the above-described related art display apparatuses. An electronic paper display apparatus is a reflective-type display apparatus that need not include an additional light source, and thus, has relatively low power consumption.
Electronic paper display apparatuses generally include two types of fine particles charged to opposite electrical polarities arranged between two electrodes. For example, an electronic paper display apparatus may include black particles and white particles. The black particles may be charged to have a negative polarity and the white particles may be charged to have a positive polarity. In this example, when a positive voltage is applied to the electrode located on a display surface, the black particles are drawn to the display surface, whereas the white particles are forced away from the display surface. As a result, black color is displayed on a screen.
In an electronic paper display apparatus, a previous state may be maintained by an internal balance between the positively charged particles the negatively charged particles. Accordingly, an electronic paper display apparatus may maintain a previous image even when a voltage is not applied.